


End of an Era

by heyitsrah



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, End of an era, Eventual Fluff, Happy Ending, Headcanon, Love, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Post-Episode 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8855119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsrah/pseuds/heyitsrah
Summary: (Post episode 11)Victor and Yuri really need to get better at this whole communication thing, otherwise they'll fall apart for good.And neither of them truly want that.The heart wants what the heart wants.Excerpt:["You know what I want. You said it yourself; Victor Nikiforov is dead.” Victor wiped his eyes. “I choose Yuri. On or off the ice. Wherever we are.”“Well if he knows this then why all the drama?”“He doesn’t exactly know this.” Victor squirmed uncomfortably. “I’ve been wanting to tell him for so long, and apparently he’s been wanting to tell me for so long that he wants to retire. I never thought I’d lose him for good.”“Then STOP HIM!” Yurio shouted, “You’re the adults, you dumbass, so act like it! Tell him this!"]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Episode 11 pretty much killed me. In fact I think it killed all of us.  
> I'm pretty certain Yuri just means 'end this' as in he's going to retire. Not end the relationship.  
> Anyway...I tried a little angst (I HATE angst, but whatever.)   
> There's a happy ending of course, which I guess we're all hoping for in the anime, too.  
> I don't want to wait a week to find out!
> 
> This is just headcanon. It might not pan out like this, but this is just one way it could go I guess.  
> Thanks for reading and enjoy!

_“Let’s end this.”_

Victor was stunned by those words which had just left Yuri’s mouth.

His heart pounded and his throat closed up.

“What?” He managed to stammer.

Yuri looked down sadly. “I’ve been meaning to tell you this for a while, but…This is my last skating season. I’m retiring.”

Victor opened his mouth to say something, but couldn’t find the words.

“I saw the way you looked at the others today. Especially Yurio.” Yuri added.

Victor frowned. “What do you mean?”

“I know you miss it, Victor. I know I stole you from the world, but knowing I stopped you doing what you love, I can’t live with that.”

“It was my choice to come and be your coach, Yuri.” Victor replied patiently, “You may have asked me, but I was never forced. And you’ve admitted yourself that you don’t even remember ever asking me. And as for…”

“You’ve found new inspiration, I could tell. You barely spoke to me all day, and you ignored me down at the rink after my performance too!” Yuri interrupted.

“I honestly didn’t hear you.” Victor protested, “Can you just let me say what’s on my…”

“I know I’ve failed to make the top three and I have to make up for it tomorrow. I don’t hold out much hope now, but that’s my problem. As my coach, yeah, maybe you’re right to be disappointed in me for being fourth right now, but as my fiancé, why did you walk away when I needed you, to cheer on other skaters and ignore me?”  Yuri ploughed on, his eyes becoming damp with threatening tears. “That hurt!”

Victor was shocked.

Not only was it the first time that Yuri had openly established that they were, in fact, engaged, but he’d also laid out exactly why he’d been moody most of the afternoon and evening.

Usually, it took a lot more coaxing to get Yuri to say how he felt, because he was terrified of upsetting or offending people.

“But I already know why.” Yuri whispered, with a sad smile and a shrug. “You miss this. Competing has always been your life. You’re not used to being on the sidelines, and now your debuting rinkmate has broken the record that you set! I get it, Victor. I’m a lost cause, and you, well…You’re Victor Nikiforov! You have a title and reputation to win back and defend. If I truly loved you, I’d let you go…” Yuri choked out those last words, and pressed a hand to his mouth to suppress a sob, before getting to his feet and running out of the hotel room.

Victor stared at the door long after Yuri had exited through it, tears streaming down his face and what felt like a lead weight where his heart should be.

“But I don’t want to go.” He whispered to himself.

 

 

Victor wiped his eyes and dressed quickly, grabbing the card key and his phone before bolting out of the door.

He had to find Yuri and explain.

He hadn’t been given a chance to, and Yuri needed to hear him what he had to say; what he’d been meaning to say for months.

 

The tall Russian man checked all the floors in the hotel, which took him just over an hour.

Eventually, he spotted Phichit by the 4th floor elevator.

“Phichit!” He called out, and the Thai skater turned to see who had called his name.

“Oh hi Victor! Yuri not with you?” Phichit greeted.

Victor’s heart sank.

“You haven’t seen him then?” His shoulders slumped.

“No…I assumed he was with you?” Phichit frowned. “Where he always is. He’s probably gone to surprise you, as a belated engagement celebration!”

Victor shook his head, feeling the sting of tears again, trying desperately to pull himself together.

Phichit noticed this, and approached him gently. “Hey…What’s wrong?”

Victor shook his head, and Phichit gingerly linked arms with him. “Come to my room and talk. Nobody will hear us in there.”

 

 

“So what happened?” The young skater asked as he closed his hotel room door behind Victor.

“Yuri is letting me go. He’s retiring, and he thinks that I want to take up my career again.” The silver-haired coach answered hoarsely.

“And…I’m guessing you don’t want to, right?”

“Exactly.”

“And when you say ‘letting you go’, do you mean…?”

“What else can he mean? He wants to retire, for me to step down as his coach, and for me to move back to Russia and pick up where I left off. Without him. But how can I do that when I’ve finally found what I’ve been missing my whole life?”

“Wow.” Phichit exhaled slowly. “But you know Yuri; his anxiety gets the better of him a lot of the time. He’s always been that way.”

“I know that, but I thought that he trusted me. I’ve been trying to say for a while that I want to stay with him.” Victor replied.

“Have you actually _told_ him that?”

“Not exactly. I’m not very…uh…Experienced. I’ve never been in love.”

And there it was.

Phichit nodded slowly. “If you don’t mind me saying, sir, you sound like you had a pretty sheltered life up until you met Yuri.”

Victor stared at Phichit. “You’re right. Everything was about skating and competing and being the best. It’s tough at the top, always being the one to beat. I’m tired.” He sighed, “Yuri’s shown me a life where I can be myself, where I can have love…Or at least I did. Now I’ve lost it.”

The older man put his face in his hands and Phichit boldly patted his back.

“You haven’t.” He said confidently. “Knowing Yuri, he’s doing this for you, not for him. It sounds like he loves you _so_ much that he wants your happiness over his.”

“But he is my happiness.” Victor protested.

“You need to tell him that, then.”

“If he’ll let me get a word in edgeways this time.”

Phichit rolled his eyes. “Ah, yeah. He can be a stubborn ass sometimes. But knowing him, right now he’s in the same state as you; crying and heartbroken. You two need to communicate this properly, without running away or shying away. No more relying on skating to get your points across. You need to _talk_.”

Victor nodded. “You’re right. I’m so not used to this.”

“Neither is he.” Phichit said. “Trust me. If you need anything else, you know where to find me, okay?”

“Thank you.” Victor nodded, feeling a little calmer as he made his way to the door.

He paused for a moment and turned around; “For someone so much younger than me, you’re definitely wiser, probably because you had far more of a life than I have. I could learn a lot from you. Also, you don’t need to call me ‘sir’.” He smiled, “Just Victor is fine.”

Phichit blushed at Victor’s words.

“Thanks Victor. Good luck with Yuri!”

 

 

Victor went back to the hotel room and let himself in.

The lights were still out, and everything looked untouched, just as it had before he’d gone after Yuri.

He was sure that Yuri would come back for the night so that he could sleep.

However, as the night went on, Victor had to accept the fact that Yuri was not coming back tonight.

Snuggling down under the duvet of his bed – which now felt colder and more uninviting than it had before – Victor drifted off to sleep, still feeling empty and crying silently to himself.

 

 

The next morning, the Russian man awoke to the sound of the alarm on his phone.

He switched it off, and discovered that Yuri’s jacket and sweats had gone, along with his shoes and bag.

So he must have come back for his things!

Victor hurriedly dressed and grabbed his badge and room key, but when he went to pick up Yuri’s, that had gone too.

Sighing, he left the room, and made his way to the elevator.

The walk to the ice rink by himself felt daunting, and people kept looking at him like something was amiss.

Well, they were right!

He pushed the doors open, and searched around the sea of faces milling about the building for Yuri.

Nothing.

He tried the locker room, and still couldn’t find him.

People were just starting to fill up the seats rinkside, but nobody besides the camera crews were there yet.

Leaning against the wall in despair, Victor closed his eyes and sighed raggedly, trying desperately not to cry again.

He didn’t even sense a presence behind him.

“Shouldn’t you be with your fiancé?” Another Russian accent asked at his elbow.

Victor turned around.

It was Yuri Plisetsky; Yurio, as Victor and Yuri now referred to him as since his time in Japan with them.

“I can’t find Yuri.” Victor admitted, turning away again.

“He’s been around for at least three quarters of an hour.” Yurio frowned. “Where the hell have you been?”

Victor didn’t answer him.

“I hope that pig puts up more of a fight today. I was hoping that he could actually be a real rival.” Yurio went on.

Victor continued to ignore him.

“Hey! I’m talking to you!” Yurio raised his voice.

“Then stop!” Victor snarled, finally snapping and turning to face the youngster.

Yurio just smirked. “You still sore that I beat your record?”

“I couldn’t care less about that!” Victor admitted, “If anything, I’m actually proud of you. For a minute there, yes I was a little upset. But life goes on; it was going to happen one day and I have bigger things to worry about now.”

“Like if your pig fiancé wins so you can have your stupid wedding, you mean?”

“ _He’s not a pig!_ And it doesn’t matter where he places now, because I don’t even think there’s going to _be_ a wedding, regardless of the results!” Victor shouted.

Yurio was stunned into silence and Victor sank into a nearby chair, his head in his hands.

The teenager had never seen Victor cry before, but he could tell by the trembling shoulders and the quiet gasps that that was exactly what was happening now.

Swallowing, Yurio moved towards his former rinkmate.

“Why not?” He asked.

“Because he’s letting me go.” Victor choked out the words. “He thinks I want to pick up my skating career. He’s retiring after this and thinks he’s been holding me back.”

“Well I’ve always thought that.” Yurio answered gruffly. “But…Well…You never said you wanted to come back. You never complained. In fact you looked pretty damn pleased with yourself this season.”

“I _was_ pleased. We had this discussion yesterday morning. You know what I want. You said it yourself; Victor Nikiforov is dead.” Victor wiped his eyes. “I choose Yuri. On or off the ice. Wherever we are.”

“Well if he knows this then why all the drama?”

“He doesn’t exactly _know_ this.” Victor squirmed uncomfortably. “I’ve been wanting to tell him for so long, and apparently he’s been wanting to tell _me_ for so long that he wants to retire. I never thought I’d lose him for good.”

“Then STOP HIM!” Yurio shouted, “You’re the adults, you dumbass, so act like it! Tell _him_ this. Maybe then he’ll realize that he’s got it all wrong and you two can run off into the sunset in Japan and get married. Damn.”

Victor blinked at the younger boy’s bluntness, and then gave him a small smile.

He wrapped him in a brief hug, patting him on the back.

“You’re right. Phichit actually pretty much told me this last night. But it helps hearing it from you too.”

Yurio awkwardly hugged Victor back, then pushed him away. “Alright, stop with this sappy crap okay? Why does it help hearing it from me?”

“Yakov isn’t the only one who sees me in you.” Victor shrugged with a weak smile. “I do, too. Only with a bit more attitude!”

Yurio frowned at him.

“I suppose I mean that I see you as a younger brother.” Victor confessed, and Yurio’s mouth fell open. “Anyway…It’s your turn to carry the flame now. I’m retiring; I’m tired. I’ll always love skating, and I’ll always do it as a hobby, but I just won’t be competing anymore.”

Victor had finally confessed what he’d been wanting to get off his chest for a long time, to at least one of the people he felt he owed an explanation to.

He sighed, and turned to leave so that he could find Yuri and tell him this, too.

“Hey!” Yurio called after him, and he turned to face him.

“Yuri would be an idiot to dump you.” Yurio said, “I…I don’t think he’s that stupid.”

Victor grinned at him. “Thanks. I hope you’re right.”

 

 

Yuri was walking along the corridor towards the rinkside when Victor finally found him.

“Yuri!” He called, and the Japanese skater looked at him warily.

His eyes looked shadowed, slightly red from crying, and his jaw was clenched.

Upon seeing Victor, he longed to run to him and leap into his arms, but he knew that he couldn’t if he was truly letting him go.

He didn’t trust himself to speak without bursting into tears, so he merely nodded at Victor in greeting.

Victor flinched at Yuri’s expression, but then remembered that Yuri was not a hostile person; he was clearly hurting too, and acted very closed off when he was anxious and upset.

He went and stood behind the black curtains that were behind the kiss and cry.

Most of the audience were now seated, and the announcers and judges were just taking their seats, as reporters began introducing the show into the television cameras and microphones.

Yuri was still acting distant, but Victor noticed with relief that he was still wearing his ring.

He looked down at his own hand, at his own ring and swallowed hard.

Both of them peered out from the curtains, Victor thinking about how he was going to word what he needed to say.

“Yuri.” He addressed the Japanese skater, “We need to talk.”

“Okay…” Yuri replied, curiously.

“You didn’t let me finish last night. I tried to find you.” Victor began, as calmly as possible.

“Yeah, Phichit told me.” Yuri answered, taking a sip of water from his sports bottle. “I stayed in my sister’s room.”

Victor sighed. “I am also retiring.” He blurted out, and was met with a look of shock.

“What!? Why would you do that? Are you trying to make a point?” Yuri asked, flabbergasted.

“Yes, but not to you; the point is my time as a competitive figure skater is over. I’ll be announcing my own retirement after this, too.”

“Victor! _Why_?”

“I’m 28, Yuri, it’s around retirement age. Not only that, but it has taken a huge portion of my life away from me. Ever since I was a child, I haven’t really been able to enjoy just _living._ Everything was always about competition and what I was going to do next. I didn’t have a normal childhood, and I haven’t had a normal adult life either. I may have won multiple medals over the course of my career, but nothing could ever compare to winning your heart.” He looked meaningfully at Yuri, before going on: “Like you, I began to lose my passion, my drive, my love for the sport. It beat me down, and I am tired, Yuri. Just like you. You’ve shown me a full life in the space of eight months, you’ve shown me a love that was unconditional and grew naturally. I know how it feels to be truly happy and satisfied now. Yesterday when you caught me cheering on other skaters, for the first time I saw what it was like without me there. I could enjoy the sport for what it is, and I could finally see others having a chance to win. It was never about wanting to go back. It’s over for me. I’m so sorry I neglected your feelings; that was never my intention. I’m still new to love, just as you are.”

“I…I had no idea.” Yuri whispered, “I really thought you wanted to go back?”

“It has nothing to offer me anymore. It’s time for someone else to have their time.” Victor answered, looking across at Yurio who was waiting with Yakov and Lilia to enter the rinkside. “I was hoping it would be you, but if you’re truly not happy competitively skating anymore, then I support that. Will you support my decision, too?”

Yuri blinked at his coach. “Of course. If that’s what you truthfully want?”

“It is.” Victor confirmed. “I truthfully want you. I want to be with you forever. In Hasetsu…Or anywhere you choose to be. I love you, Yuri. I have done for a long time now.”

“I love you too.” Yuri choked out, and the two men hugged tightly, the emotions from the last 24 hours pouring out from their eyes and landing on each other’s jackets.

When they finally pulled apart to compose themselves, Victor reached down to kiss Yuri on the lips.

“It doesn’t matter if you win gold, or even place at all. I still want to marry you…Will you?” He asked shyly.

Yuri turned pink, his eyes shining. “Of course I will!”

He took Victor’s hand and kissed his ring like he had done the day before, and received the same display of affection in return.

“Go out there and show everyone our love. Let them all know once and for all that I’m yours forever.” Victor winked at him, and Yuri nodded determinedly.

 

They hurried over to join the other skaters; Yurio was talking to Otabek, Phichit and Celestino were going over the program in hushed voices, Chris was looking confident, and JJ looked nervous after his performance yesterday, with his coach pep-talking him.

Yurio and Phichit spotted Yuri and Victor approaching and shot them curious glances.

“We’re all good.” Victor grinned at them, “We’re back on!”

“That’s great! I knew you’d work it out.” Phichit said, genuinely happy for them.

“Thanks. And we have a couple of announcements to make after this Free Skate is over.” Victor added mysteriously, and Yuri beamed.

 

As the skaters and their coaches finally heard their queue to head on up to the rinkside, Yurio sidled up to Victor.

“I’d better be invited to that damn wedding of yours…Brother.” He said in a hushed voice.

Victor looked at him in surprise, met with a rare and shy smile.

“Of course. Family are always the first invited.” Victor confirmed.

He then turned his head, squeezed his fiancé’s hand and they exchanged determined looks.

_No matter what happened now, they were getting married!_


End file.
